This invention relates to a selecting circuit for a memory operating mode which makes it easy to select an operating mode such as the modes of past page, static column, and nibble.
Several conventional methods have been used to select an operating mode such as the metal layer option method and the bonding option method. For the metal layer option method, it needs different mask steps for each operating mode so that the increase in the number of metal layer causes to be increased both the complexity in the manufacturing and assembly processes, and the cost.
In addition, the bonding option method makes it possible to decrease the number of metal layers, whereas an layout area and the complexity of assembly process are increased because of the rise in the number of the bonding pads.